A Hand Under The Table
by sarah-uchiha90
Summary: [SasuNaru] Team 7 has dinner together, but suddenly Naruto feels a hand on his thigh under the table! Oneshot, Yaoi! Guess which pairing? Surprise surprise, it's Sasuke x Naruto! Read and Review! Dedicated to the wonderful Altariel Eldalote.


This is my **fifth fic**! I'm so proud! GYAAA! I had so much fun writing this :D Actually, I didn't mean to publish this when I first began writing, but then it turned out kinda good, so I just thought "Heck, why not?", and v_oilà_! Here it is! Please, be nice and review!

Warning: **YAOI!** Hell yeah! Oh and some... Um... pervertedness? (Pervertedness is a word because I just said it! - You've gotta love **The All Purpose Yaoi Fanfiction** :D) But don't worry, it's not really perverted... Just a hand under the table XD

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my dear, beloved, best-in-the-world, bestest ever **Altariel Eldalote**! She is the best ever, and she has helped me so much! I luuurve you, Eld-sama! - huggles her -  
Did I mention she's the bestest ever?

End of rambling... Read and Review!

-

* * *

- 

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"  
...

"Sasuke-kun!"  
"... Yes?"  
"Would you like to go eat with me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?"  
...

"Okay."

Sakura looked at the raven-haired shinobi incredulously. He never wanted to go eat with her! She had tried a million times to ask him out, after she had realized that HE would never ask her out, and now he had actually said yes! Inner Sakura continued to 'HELL YEAH!' as they began to walk towards the restaurant.

'Hmm...' she thought, 'Should I talk to him now? Or should I wait until later?'

"So..." Sakura began, hesitating.  
"Sakura, I'm not in the mood for smalltalk."

"Oh... Okay."

She hung her head down. He never wanted to talk to her. But she'd get lots of chances at dinner.

They came to the restaurant, The Neko Metsuki.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted in his usual loud-mannered way as the two entered.  
"Yo." Kakashi greeted.  
"Hello Kakashi-sensei, Naruto!" Sakura said happily.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"KOOONNICHIWAAA!" their waiter yelled in their ears. "Welcome to THE NEEEKOO METSUKIII! What do you wish to oooorder?"

The sight of this hyperactive man made even Naruto sweatdrop.

"We'll wait a while." Kakashi said in a low voice.

"YOSH! When you are done, just caaaaall!"

He did a Gai-pose, and then vanished.

"That guy needs to calm down a bit..." Naruto said and glanced at the waiter who was now at another table.

"Yeah..." Kakashi agreed, "Okay, so what will you guys have?"

Naruto was looking at the menu. He was just considering the house's special (that was neko metsuki) when he felt something warm on his leg.

He realized it was a _hand! **SASUKE'S HAND!**_

He looked up. Sasuke was sitting next to him, eyeing his own menu. If you hadn't looked under the table at that precise moment, you would never have noticed anything.

Naruto caught his eye. Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto was giving him a serious get-your-fucking-hand-of-my-fucking-thigh-in-less-than-a-second-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you-look. Sasuke just ignored it and looked back to his menu. Naruto gave him another furious look and tried to take Sasuke's hand away with his own, but failed miserably. Sasuke had his leg in a firm grip.

"The neko metsuki seems delicious." Kakashi said, still looking down in his menu.

"I think I'll have a plain sarada. I'm on a diet." Sakura said and looked hopefully towards Sasuke, to see if he cared about her being on a diet. He was expressionless. She sighed to herself.

"I think I'll try the neko metsuki." Sasuke said. He turned to Naruto and smirked.

"Naruto, what will you have?"

But Naruto didn't answer. Sasuke had moved his hand up to his... middle-section and was now massaging it.

"Eh... Naruto? Are you okay?" Kakashi said with a raised brow.

"S-sure." he said, grasping hard at the table. "Just feeling a little s-sick, that's all."

"Okay. Well, I take it you want ramen." Kakashi continued.

"Yeah, ramen's fine." Naruto said stiffly.

"Yosh. Waiter!"

The energetic man once again turned up at the table.

"Has everyone decided? YOOOOSH!" he yelled.

"Uh... Two neko metsuki, one sarada-"

"Plain or big!" the man shouted with ridiculous enthusiasm.

"Plain." Sakura hurried to say.

"-and one miso ramen." Kakashi ended.

"Do you want a side-portion of bread!" the man yelled while scribbling their order down.

"Yes." Kakashi said, not caring to add a polite "thank you" to this strange man.

"YOSH! I'll be back in no time!" the man screamed.

The man left, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

"Nnnghh!" Naruto broke the very silent silence with an ill-hid groan.

"What was that?" Kakashi said politely.

"N-nothing!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, would you keep a little quiet!" Sakura said while looking at the other guests apologetically. She had – unlike Kakashi – not noticed what seemed to be bothering Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto, keep quiet." Sasuke said and smirked at him.

"Easy for you to say..." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura was very excited that Sasuke had agreed with her on something.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, I'm going to have dinner here tomorrow too, but without the others..."

"Mhm." Sasuke said, showing no interest whatsoever.

"And maybe, I thought, you would like to join me." she finished.

"No." Sasuke said shortly.

"Oh." Sakura said, looking down.

Suddenly, Naruto sprung up from the table like a jack-in-the-box.

"I have to go to the bathroom." he screamed while dashing to the men's room.

Sasuke smirked and wiped his hands on a napkin.

"What was up his him?" Sakura said, still not getting the situation.

Kakashi chuckled.

The waiter came with their food, and after a while Naruto came back.

He glared at Sasuke and damp down in his seat. Sasuke smirked at him. They all ate their food in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So... Have you three had any exciting missions lately?" Kakashi said, still amused.

"No." all three answered in chorus.

"Eh... Maybe we should do some missions together again!" Kakashi said.

"Yes!" Sasuke called, way too excitedly. Sakura took this the complete wrong way, and thought that Sasuke wanted missions together with her.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" she squealed.

"Uhm..." Naruto murmured. He was torn, because he didn't want missions with that total pervert Sasuke, but he did want to have missions like the old ones again. He finally agreed.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." he said _toward Kakashi_. He threw a foul look at Sasuke. Sasuke just ignored it.

"I could ask Tsunade tomorrow morning-" Kakashi said happily, before he was interrupted.

"I can't stand it!"

Sasuke flew up from his seat. Everybody in the restaurant looked at him.

"Naruto, you are way too kawaii to not be devoured!" he shouted at Naruto. He snatched him up from his seat and kissed him, hard.

Naruto didn't understand what was happening until after a while. He tried to push Sasuke away.

'_But it feels so niiiiice..._' his mind whined.  
'_No it doesn't!_' he told his mind firmly.  
'_Well, it doesn't matter anyway... He's too strong for us to handle... We'll just put up with being kissed by our eternal rival..._' his mind said. And it was true. He couldn't fight Sasuke. So, he did the only rational thing.

He kissed back.

Sasuke smirked (as much as possible). He swiped away all the food on the table with his right arm and placed Naruto there, still kissing him.

If you had forgotten Kakashi and Sakura there for a second, they were still sitting by the table. Sakura was in complete and utter shock. She just stared at Sasuke – the love of her life – and Naruto, violently kissing each other on the table. She couldn't say a word.

Kakashi was looking at Sasuke and Naruto and smirking smugly. He had known about Sasuke's feelings for Naruto, and Naruto's subconscious feelings for Sasuke. He had only waited for this to come, but he hadn't expected it would be Sasuke who finally gave in and confessed. He had thought that Naruto would burst before Sasuke.

"Hm... Maybe we should give these two a minute..." he said to the people of the restaurant. They all agreed, and out they went. In a minute, the entire restaurant was empty, except the two boys kissing on the table.

Sasuke broke for air. Naruto panted heavily.

"You... why'd... you... do... that...?" he managed to get out.

"Well, I... have wanted you for... so long, and now finally I... couldn't manage... to hide my feelings for you anymore." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm glad." Naruto smirked, and pulled Sasuke upon him again.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: See, that wasn't perverted at all :D Did you like it? I hope you did! Please be kind and leave a review! If you're in a hurry, just write a quick one :D Thank you so much for reading! - huggles everyone - I love you all, and always remember the wise words of the three wise writers, Ninja Shen, Hyuuga-Neji and Nikita-of-the-Rocket;  
"Oh yeah... he was the stud muffin sensei."


End file.
